magicanimalsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blaze
Blaze is the deuteragonist of the Magic Ponies series. History Magic Ponies A New Friend Blaze approaches Comet as the young Pegasus returns the Stone of Power to him after retrieving it from a lake where Destiny, his twin sister, dropped it while they were playing. Blaze tells him that Destiny acted 'rashly' but thanks to him the herd is safe. He informs the young Pegasus that Destiny has run away to avoid getting into trouble, as she thought the Stone would be lost forever. Comet asks Blaze where Destiny could've gone, but Blaze is unsure and suggests that he uses the Stone of Power for help. After the stone reveals Destiny's whereabouts, Blaze urges Comet to use his pony disguise to find Destiny before the Dark Horses do. A Special Wish Blaze emerges from the tree's surrounding Rainbow Mist Island and is happy to see Comet, who has just returned, telling him that he is very pleased to see him again. He asks where Destiny is, which surprises Comet as he thought that his sister would have returned by now. Comet says that Destiny still believes she has put the Lightning Herd in danger, so she cannot forgive herself. Blaze shakes his head and tells Comet that he must go after Destiny again and bring her home. He shows Comet the Stone, which shows an image of Destiny in a far away location. Blaze urges Comet to use his disguise to find Destiny and return her safely. A Twinkle of Hooves Comet has returned to the Island in hopes of seeing his sister, but mistakes Blaze moving through the forest as one of the Dark Horses. Relieved, Comet greets his leader as the older horse splashes across a stream towards him. Blaze his pleased to see his young friend again, and asks if he has brought Destiny back yet. Comet sadly replies that he has not, and had hoped she had returned by herself. Blaze gravely tells him that he believes that Destiny will not comeback unless Comet tells her that the Stone has been found. Comet proclaims that he will go after her once again, as she is in danger from the Dark Horses. Blaze gestures Comet over to the Stone as it forms an image of Destiny near some brick houses in another world. Blaze urges Comet to use his disguise as a pony to protect himself in the other world. Showjumping Dreams Blaze steps out from some scrubby tree branches just as Comet canters over to them, thinking it was his sister. Comet bows before his leader while the old horse welcomes him. Blaze informs Comet that Destiny has not yet returned. He tells the young horse that Destiny will not come back unless he finds her and explains that all is well. Comet decides that he will go to the other world and search for her again. Blaze stamps his foot to summon the Stone, where it shows an image of Destiny beneath a tree in a far away place. Comet announces that he leave at once before transforming into his pony disguise. "Use this disguise. Find your twin sister and return with her safely", Blaze tells him. Winter Wonderland Blaze steps out from a cave where he informs the disappointed Comet that Destiny has not returned. "I do not think Destiny will come back, while she blames herself for losing our stone," he neighed. Comet sadly says that he wished he could find her and tell her it is safe to come back, but he does not know where she is. Blaze summons the Stone to help them, it shows Destiny galloping across a snow-covered field. After Comets takes on the disguise of a pony, Blaze urgently tells him leave and find Destiny. Riding Rescue Comet mistakes Blaze for his sister as the old horse comes out from some birch trees. Comet bows before Blaze while the horse informs him the Destiny has not returned home. Comet says that he had hoped his sister had come back. "I do not think she will return while she believes she is in trouble for losing our stone," says Blaze. Comet sadly says that he cannot bear the thought of her being so far away, "Where can she be?" He asks. Blaze brings Comet over to the Stone where it shows Destiny cantering across a hillside in another world. Comet quickly transforms into a pony as Blaze orders him to use his disguise to find Destiny before the Dark Horses do. Comet vows that he will find her and bring her back safely. Seaside Summer Blaze steps into view from some rocks where Comet was drinking from a spring nearby. Blaze warmly welcomes Comet as the young horse bows his head. He asks if Destiny is with him, but a disappointed Comet said he thought Destiny would've been safely back by now. Blaze regretfully tells him that Destiny will not return as long as she believes that she is still in trouble. After Comet adds that he wishes he knew where Destiny was hiding, Blaze brings him over to look into the Stone as an image appears in it's depths showing Destiny galloping along a sandy shore. "She is alone and in danger. You must go and find her before the Dark Horses discover where she is!" Blaze urgently tells him. In response, Comet transforms into a pony for his disguise. Comet decides to that he will continue search for his sister. Pony Camp Blaze bursts out of the woods making Comet, who had just returned, worried. Blaze tells him that he was being chased by a Dark Horse, but the Stone helped him outrun it. After he grows calmer, he tells Comet that he is glad to see him again, but Destiny has still not returned. Comet is very disappointed, knowing that Destiny still thinks that she is trouble. Blaze says that Comet must find her and tell her that is safe to return, before stamping the grass with a hoof to summon the Stone. The two horses gather around it to see an image of Destiny galloping across green fields. In a bright flash, he transforms into a pony. Blaze urges him to leave now and bring Destiny back safely. Appearance Blaze is described as an old cream-and-gold horse with a wise expression and calm glowing gold eyes. Trivia * Blaze is the leader of the Lightning Herd Gallery Category:Magic Characters Category:Characters Category:Magic Ponies Category:Magic Ponies Characters